Do You Believe In Magic?
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Something weird has been going on in Los Angeles over the past week. Will there be unexpected trouble at BTR's Halloween party? Will Dean and Sam Winchester find out what's going on in time? NOT THE BEST SUMMARY BUT MY FIRST CROSSOVER, I'M KINDA NERVOUS ABOUT THIS GUYS, CUT ME SOME SLACK
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Whoa okay, so let me start this off by saying that I hope this comes out at least halfway decent. It's my first crossover and I'm super excited for this. Not to mention that it's gonna be kinda Halloween themed, Halloween happens to be my favorite holiday! So, please enjoy and I appreciate any feedback anyone has to offer :)**

**LOS ANGELES**

"Dude this party is gonna be so sick", James leaned against the door of the fitting room Kendall Knight was currently occupying at Party City. James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, Kendall Knight, and Logan Henderson were at the popular store trying on different costumes and talking about the party they would be throwing the following evening. James' mom, Brooke Diamond, was a business woman for what she calls the 'Estee Lauder of the midwest', and made good money. James decided to take advantage of this and throw the party at his mom's lake house only half an hours drive from where the four nineteen year olds reside in Los Angeles. "The closest neighbor is at least two miles away. We can have a bonfire out back and maybe even some chicks to go skinny dipping", he smiled to himself and nodded his head thinking about that prospect.

"Totally", Carlos agreed. "And I can't wait for you to meet Gemma. She'll be there and she's awesome. Just remember she's mine James, so hands off", the tallest member of the band was sent a warning look from the latino, who was walking around dressed up like Frankenstein; well just with the mask dangling from his hand.

"No worries", James held his hands out in front of him. "I've been hanging out with Franny and I invited her to come with. I'm gonna be a vampire and she's gonna be Buffy. I'm sure it'll be sexy. Can't wait to see what kinda hot little outfit she wears", he rubbed his hands together with excitement. James had met Franny several months ago at the bowling alley and they got together exclusively after a few dates.

"Good then, I have nothing to worry about", Carlos' lips turned up into a satisfied grin.

"Who's Gemma?", Logan asked, exiting a room wearing a zombie costume.

"She's the girl I was telling you guys about earlier", Carlos bent down to scratch his knee.

"Pfft", Logan scoffed. "I find it hard to believe that some hot chick just came up to you while you were chowing down on a corn dog at the grocery store."

The latino pulled a shoulder up to his chin. "It happened, man. Crazy, but true. And we've been talking ever since." Poor Carlos always had the hardest time out of the group picking up girls. They just weren't too fond of his eating habits, his hyper nature; not to mention his fixation with farting and burping any and everywhere; and last but not least, Carlos isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. All that put aside, he's a big teddy bear with the biggest heart and best of intentions. Naturally, it was a mystery to his bandmates of why someone so stunning, as Carlos described her, would show interest in Mr. Garcia; but the latino was over the moon and more worried about his happiness than the whys and specifics.

It was Kendall's turn to come out, revealing his werewolf costume as well as interrupting the conversation at hand. "I think this is it", he walked up and down an aisle, making sure everything fit just right.

"Hey bro", Logan placed a hand on his shoulder. "You bringing a date to the party or what?"

"Nah, I'm going stag", the tall dimpled blonde answered. "I'm sure I'll run into a cute girl to mack on. Keeping my options open", he winked.

"You are the biggest dork", James slapped his playfully on the back. "You bringing Cammy?", Mr. Diamond turned towards Logan.

"Umm yeah", he sighed and scratched at the back of his head. "I think it'll be a good distraction for her. Take her mind off things."

"What happened? You guys fighting again or something?", Carlos inquired. It wasn't unusual for the couple to break up at least a minimum of two times a week and then get right back together after having a shouting match followed by an ever-present slap to Logan's cheek, and ending up with Camille Roberts apologizing and then kissing him; making his head spin.

"Dude you haven't heard?!", James was practically bouncing up and down.

"Heard what?", the caramel colored man replied.

"The murders. They-", but the ringing of James' phone cut him off and he whispered a quick, "I'll be back", before answering it and walking away.

"Five people died, all less than ten miles away from the PalmWoods

"Whoa, do you think it's like one of those stupid dramatic high schooler things where they plan a mass suicide or something? But wait, James said it's murder", Carlos was trying to contemplate everything and let it sneak in.

"I don't know man", Kendall shrugged. "My uncle who's a detective at LAPD hasn't really said anything. All I heard was that their wrists were slit. Sounds like suicide to me."

"Freaky shit", Carlos shuddered as a shiver ran down his spine.

Before anyone else could speak again, James came barrelling back in, his face beaming. "Good news guys, I got Franny's older brother to get us some beer and alcohol for the party tomorrow."

"We are so getting wasted!", Logan threw his fist up in the air.

"Drunk chicks are awesome, they kiss eachother", James blurted out.

"It's gonna be fun!", Kendall chimed in. The next few minutes were spent with the four guys chattering away anxiously about getting drunk until they saw the man behind the counter with his arms crossed and his eyebrow raised, watching them.

...

**SALT LAKE CITY**

"What's up lame-o? Came back to watch some Casa Erotica?", Dean Winchester's deep voice reverberated through the tiny hotel room he and his brother Sam had been staying in for the past two days as he entered it. They had been at a local bar earlier, throwing back drinks until obviously Sam had had enough and headed back. Dean, on the other hand, had found a busty blonde named Connie to keep him company for a while at the bar.

Kicking the door closed behind him, he stalked over to the table in the corner and set down the two bags of food he got from the fast food restaurant right down the street, and sat down across from his brother.

Sam's face appeared over the laptop that he closed the top of and his brown eyes rolled annoyingly. "I'm surprised you're back so early", he commented and reached for one of the bags.

"That's yours", Dean told him with a full mouth as he pointed at the unopened beige sack. The younger Winchester brother rubbed his eyes then ran a hand through his long dark locks before opening it.

Sam removed the salad and opened the container, then topped it off with salad dressing and took a bite. "Dude, you know what tomorrow is?", Dean wiped his hands on his jeans, having already demolished half of his double bacon cheeseburger in two bites.

"Yeah, Halloween. But don't you think you're a bit too old for trick or treating?", he retorted, wondering where his brother was going with this.

"Actually", Dean took a long sip from his soda, then set the drink down and placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward, ignoring Sam's comment. "Connie's gonna take me to a dress up party, then we're gonna go back to her house and she's gonna give me a 'treat', if you know what I mean." Dean wiggled his eyebrows as the signature smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, umm...", Sam trailed off to grab his computer, flipped the top and turned it towards Dean. "I think you better prepare for something else man."

Barely even sparing a second to glance at the screen, he questioned, "What's that?"

"Uhhh, a possible case", the younger brother countered. "If you had paid attention to anything other than girls in school you would have learned how to read."

"Oh-ho that's real funny there Chuckles", Dean tipped his chair back and tossed his empty food trash into the garbage can. "It's not my fault chicks can't keep their hands off of me", he tilted his head and pushed his lips up to one side.

"Yeah. Whatever. Anyway", Sam took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "So I got wind of something. Five teenagers have been killed within the last six days out in Los Angeles."

"Oh, and that's odd considering it's almost Halloween. Any guy two french fries short of a Happy Meal could be out playing Michael Myers", Dean remarked, his voice full of sarcasm.

Sam pressed his lips together tightly and put a hand out in front of him. "Wait, there's more. One victim happened to get away, a seventeen year old girl. She said that someone snuck into her room in the middle of the night while she was sleeping and tied her up. The report said supposedly it was a woman with red glowing eyes and weird markings on her arms."

Both Winchester men were quiet for a few minutes, then gears inside their heads turning. "So?", Sam broke the silence after his mind came up blank.

"I got nothing", Dean got to his feet, but it does sound weird.

"I know right. Me, too. But I find it kinda eerie that tomorrow is Halloween. I mean, it's a world renowned holiday and it could be some Pagan God for all we know murdering kids", Dean plead his case.

"Let's do it then", Dean threw his arm out to the side. "You can call Bobby and do some research while we're on the road."

Sam gave his brother an odd look; usually it took a little longer to talk Dean into doing a case that they weren't too sure about. "I thought you were excited about your date with Connie tomorrow", Sam crammed the still half-full salad container back into the bag and threw it in the trash, then sauntered over to his bed to start packing his stuff.

"Well what I can say Sammy", Dean snatched his own duffelbag up from off the floor. "We're about to go to California. Haven't you heard the song", at this point Dean broke out into song, "I wish they all could be California girls".

"You are disgusting", Sam shook his head.

"Call it what you want, but I bet they're all blonde with big-"

"Don't even say it", Sam raised his voice, cutting his brother off. "It's gonna be like going to a walking Barbie convention. So much plastic and fakeness you won't be able to tell what's real or not."

"Hey as long as it's hot and got a heartbeat I won't say no", Dean slung the bag over his shoulder and walked out of the hotel room, leaving his brother to follow behind.


	2. Thrills and Chills

**A/N Wow, can I just say thanks to all you lovely people who reviewed the first chapter of my story? I wasn't expecting that many, or even such a positive reaction but, well to be honest, I was floored. Thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart! I'm not doing shout-outs in this story, I find it easier to respond through PMs lol. **

**HALLOWEEN MORNING IN L.A.**

Dean and Sam sat in room 133 of the psychiatric ward at Huntington Memorial Hospital just fifteen short minutes after leaving the morgue, where they used aliases to talk the medical examiner into allowing them to check out the dead bodies of the teenagers killed over the past six days.

Sam cleared his throat, then begin to speak to the seventeen year old, red-haired girl currently sitting cross legged on the small hospital issued bed. "Hi Andrea. I'm Agent Kiedis and this is Agent Balzary. We're working with the police on your case". Both brothers reached into the chest pockets of their suits and pulled out their fake FBI badges; flashing them as briefly as possible before putting them away. "We really appreciate you letting us talk with you", he went on further.

To be honest, this was a lucky break to find her. Dean had used his good looks to flirt with one of the female employees at the hospital to obtain a phone number for the victim who managed to get away several nights ago when her parents came busting through the door. As luck would have it, the girl just happened to be a patient here.

"Yeah", she raised an eyebrow and blew out a breath, then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can you tell us what happened that night?", Dean asked, referring to the night she was almost attacked. Meanwhile Sam took a small pad of paper and a pen out of his pants pocket and scribbled a few things down.

"I was sleeping and got this creepy feeling. You know, like when the hair at the back of your stands up when you feel like you're being watched?" Andrea looked up to see both men nodding before going on. "Well I rolled over and saw her...this woman standing at the side of my bed. At first I thought I was dreaming, and I blinked several times, then sat up. All I could see was a shadowy figure standing there until my eyes adjusted. Next, she said something weird, like in another language, and then these marks just appeared on her arms, like out of nowhere and her eyes turned into these glowing red orbs."

Sam was furiously writing something while Dean patiently waited for the girl to continue. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and flopped down onto her back, letting out a loud sigh. "I knew you wouldn't believe me", she shook her head and agitation creeped into her voice. "Nobody does."

"No, it's not that we don't believe you. We just didn't know if you had more to say", Sam encouraged. "So what happened next?"

Andrea licked her lips and sat up, rubbing her thumb over the bandage on her arm, turning her head to the side as if she were embarrassed. Ignoring their question, she steered the conversation a different way. "Look, I get it. I know I'll never be a poster child for an honor roll student, but it doesn't mean that I'd make this up or do something so dramatic. I get good grades and don't even get into trouble at home."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Dean's eyebrows drew together in curiosity.

"Well...I...nevermind", the young girl tripped over her words, then finally shook her head, refusing to go on.

"Tell us", Dean egged her on.

"I just umm", she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. "I was kinda into drugs. I don't wanna get in any trouble for that."

"We're not here for that. This is about the night you were attacked", Sam used a more gentle tone of voice.

"Everybody thinks I'm lying because I was doped up. They think it was a hallucination, but I know it was real. And this", Andrea grew louder as she stood up and flung her arm out to the side, revealing white gauze wrapped around half of the inside of her forearm, wrapped with tape. "I...I like life. I would never try to kill myself. She did it", Andrea paced back and forth on the floor while the brothers shared a befuddled look.

Sam narrowed his eyes and tried his hand to reassure the girl before Dean could say something stupid and blow their chances. "I saw something...paranormal, supernatural, what have you, when I was little as well, so I know how you feel. Just go ahead and tell us what happened. There's no right or wrong answer here and nobody's judging you.

"Alright", Andrea sat down on the edge of the bed and took a sip of water from the bedside table. "Like I said, she was beside my bed, and then her eyes started glowing this bright red while these symbol things just appeared on her arms, like, out of nowhere. I was seriously freaked, I froze as she came closer and before I knew it, my wrists were tied up to my bed posts and my wrist was slashed. It hurt and I finally snapped to and started screaming for my parents. It seemed as if she was reaching into the bag strewn over her shoulder for something, but she didn't take anything out." Obvious fear was flowing through Andrea's veins as her misty eyes darted back and forth and her breathing quickened. "My mom and dad rushed into my room less than a minute later, but the lady was gone. She jumped out the window. My dad looked and we called the cops, but no one else saw her."

"Okay, you're doing real good here Andrea. Can you tell us what the woman looked like?", Sam spoke up.

"Umm", the red-haired girl pressed her lips together. "She wasn't very tall, maybe like five foot three. Her hair was really long and thick and wavy. I think it was black or a really dark brown. It was dark, I really couldn't be sure."

"And what was she wearing?", Dean threw out the next question.

"Ummm, I didn't pay much attention, but it was like all black. Dark pants and a long sleeve fitted shirt. Oh and she had a beauty mark just above her lip on the right side."

"Shoes?", Sam mumbled as the pen moved around on the paper.

"I didn't look", Andrea shrugged.

Dean was the next to vocalize. "And you told us that she said something before those marks got on her arms?"

"Mhmm. But I didn't understand it. It was like a different language or something."

"Okay", he looked at Sam and got the usual nod to confirm they were finished with the questioning. "Anything else you can tell us about incident?"

"No, I think that was all."

"Well, you did a really good job and we wanna thank you for that", Dean slid his hand into his pocket and took out a business card. "But if you remember anything else, make sure to give us a call, huh?"

"Yeah. Sure", Andrea gave a weak smile as she took the small white card from the detective and set it down next to her drink.

...

**HALLOWEEN AFTERNOON IN L.A.**

"So, what do you think?", Gemma beamed proudly as Carlos spun in a slow circle, taking in all the transformations she had done to the first floor of James' mom's lake house while he had been out shopping with Logan for food and drinks.

Even though it was still afternoon and darkness hadn't yet fallen outside, it was dim inside the house. All the blinds and curtains were closed. The only things casting any light were several oil lamps and older looking candelabras placed carefully on tables and over the fireplace, with all the candles lit up. Fake spiderwebs were hung around as well as faux bats and spiders, skeletons, coffins, etc. to give a spooky presence. What really caught Carlos' attention was the altar set up in front of the fireplace. A black silk scarf was laid out, with a pentagon drawn in the middle with gold paint. A white candle was perched at each point and old looking books similar to spell books or Book of Shadows were strewn around as well as potions. In the left upper corner sat a silver goblet with weird symbols etched onto it that reminded him of something someone dressed in a hooded black cloak would drink from while chanting spells or incantations.

"Wow", Carlos turned around and looked at his girlfriend of one week with wide brown eyes and rocked on his heels excitedly. "Babe, this is great! It's just like I was in a horror movie or something."

"Well what can I say?", the raven haired woman waved a hand around in the air. "Setting up parties is my job and I am quite amazing. Don't forget to thank Harley, she helped as well."

Carlos turned his head towards a shorter and lighter haired version of Gemma, who she introduced as her cousin upon arriving at the lake house several hours ago and nodded his gratitude at Harley, then focused his attention back on his woman. "Man, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but I'm one lucky guy!", the brown haired boy wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist and kissed her cheek, noticing her long nails were filed into pointy looking claws and painted blood red. "Whoa whoa", he exclaimed while backing up playfully with his arms held up in front of him. "Don't get me with those things!"

"Hey", Gemma placed a hand on her hip and tapped her index finger seductively and spoke softly, "Don't knock 'em until you try 'em. Imagine them running up and down your skin during a...", she trailed off and paused a moment before continuing, "Pleasurable moment." Her sentence was topped off with a wink and she bit back a giggle as the meaning of her words sunk into his head and a blush creeped up his cheeks. Taking the initiative, Gemma stepped up to him and gripped his sides, then lifted herself up on the tips of her toes to press her lips against his.

But before the couple could get too caught up in eachother, the front door swung open suddenly, revealing James standing there with a ginormous speaker and a much smaller female form behind him, almost completely hidden behind the tall man. "Uh this is Francie. Well today she's Buffy", Mr. Diamond introduced her while he stepped to the side to set down the speaker and then took the CD player from his girlfriend.

"Hey", Carlos greeted her. "Nice to see you again. This is my girl Gemma", he gave a wide smile.

"Hi", Gemma stated.

"Hey", the short girl waved. She was wearing skinny jeans tucked into a pair of knee-high black boots, a plain black tank top, a black leather jacket with a belt strap collar that couldn't be zipped up over ample bust, and a silver celtic cross pendant necklace. A leg holster was wrapped around her slim thigh, packed with a wooden stake, a vial of holy water, and a cross. Her dark brown hair was swept up into a high ponytail with her bangs tucked to one side behind her ear.

"So us men are gonna go get the booze out of the car and you ladies can take your cute asses to the kitchen and start preparing the food", James smirked.

"Male chauvinistic much?", Francie countered while Gemma giggled and Harley descended the stairs.

"Could you smoking hot ladies please go do your woman thing in the kitchen while us men do our thing?", James asked, jutting out his lower lip in a pout just the way he knew his girlfriend wouldn't turn him down.

"So flattering", Francie mockingly put her hands over her heart. But I think that's the best we're gonna get", she tilted her head to the side and eyed the other two ladies.

Gemma threw her hands up in surrender. "Let's go then."

Francie was last in line behind the other females heading to the kitchen, but was stopped suddenly by an arm snaking around her waist. "Hey!", she shouted, but immediately quited down when James appeared in front of her and his lips landed on hers.

"I just wanted a kiss first", he said as he pulled away, then playfully attacked her neck, making her squeal and giggle. "You look too hot babe. Especially with that damn Cindy Crawford beauty mark you have. Might just have to find a place around here where I can penetrate you with my stake later", James wiggled his hips over hers to give her a feel of his erection, while using a cheesy referral to her costume.

"You perve", Francie shoved him in the chest and her head tipped back in laughter.

"You like it", he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Never said I didn't", Francie retorted.

"Yeah", his tongue swiped over his bottom lip and he took a step in her direction. "I-", but Mr. Diamond was cut off by Carlos and Logan calling him, standing at the open front door with their arms crossed over their chests.

"I'm sure you can keep it in your pants for a few more hours", Logan commented with a smile as James winked at Frannie and turned around.

"Hey don't forget the tarot cards!", Francie shouted, then headed into the kitchen.

Gemma and Harley had several mixing bowls set out on the counters and both women looked at her with raised eyebrows when she walked in. "Did I hear you mention something about tarot cards?", Harley asked.

"Yup. I got a deck from the flea market this morning", Francie took the clean apron Gemma was handing to her and slipped it over her head.

"You know those things are supposed to be like, black magic or something right?", Harley questioned.

"Pfft. I don't know", Francie pulled a shoulder up to her chin nonchalantly and tied the strings together at her back.

Gemma stopped what she was doing and turned fully to James' girlfriend. "Do you believe in magic?"

"I don't know", Francie repeated her earlier words and poured some milk in a bowl. "It's Halloween, it's supposed to be about scary stuff and witches and ghouls, and creepy things."

"Hmm", Gemma hummed. "Well if this party goes as well as we're thinking, there's gonna lots of thrills and chills."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ugh I'm iffy about this chapter guys. It didn't come out as well as I hoped it did and skimming back over it, i've come to the conclusion that it's cheesy, but whatevs, it's a fun Halloween story lol. I hope everyone enjoyed the new episode of Supernatural tonight. I unfortunately didn't because I've only seen three episodes of season eight so far *sigh* I really wanted to be caught up by now. Hopefully next week though, or the one after! Oh and thank ****Franny-Fry**** for this, she lit a teeny tiny fire under my butt ;) hehe, luv ya girl!**

"Okay, let's recap", Dean loosened his tie as soon as they exited the doors of the hospital and walked through the parking lot towards the car. "What do we know so far?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed together as he thought back. "Umm, the victims have all been cut open, but nothing seems to be missing."

"And they're all teenagers, right?", Dean took the car keys out of his pocket as the Impala came into sight.

"Yeah, but so far there's no links at all".

"The deaths all look like suicides, but they're not. I mean, do you think there's a chance that maybe", Dean lean against the doorframe of his car and stretched his arms out on the hood, facing his brother standing on the opposite side of the vehicle. "What if these deaths aren't related to eachother, Sammy?"

The younger brother shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. I just have this feeling. I don't think we should just drop this case. Somehow I just don't think it's a coincedence that they're all young, and I think I might be on to something."

"Enlighten me", the older, obviously baffled Winchester tilted his head to the side.

"Blood. I'm not saying it's definite, but it is a big possibility", Sam licked his lips and continued on, trying to sway his brother. "I mean, everything involves something being cut open. It's not like they popped a bottle of advil or hung themselves."

"Doesn't mean anything", Dean widened his eyes and folded his hands together.

Sam sighed. "Come on, man, you know all the stuff with blood. There's Voodoo, Hoodoo, Vampires, Paganism, Wicca, etc. The list could go on and on. Plus the perp has red eyes and markings that appear out of nowhere. It sure looks to me like we're dealing with something supernatural."

Dean pushed his lips together, then pursed them, nodding all the while. "Not bad. You know, sometimes I don't think I give you enough credit."

"Yeah", Sam rolled his eyes and gripped at the tie around his neck, giving it a firm tug to loosen it up a bit. "I'll take that as a compliment", he added, knowing that any praise coming from Dean was few and far between. "So I say we get cracking before someone else gets slashed."

Dean took a step back and opened the driver's side door. "So, what are we gonna do?"

"I'll drop you off at the library, then call Bobby and see if he can come up with anything. In the meantime, I'll try to talk to some of the victims' families." Bobby Singer was one of John Winchester, the boys' father's, best friends and a hunter as well.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Dean slid into his seat and put the key in the ignition, turning it and bringing the engine roaring to life.

...

Somehow, people had been trickling into James' mom's lakehouse even though the festivities weren't supposed to begin for a few hours. Considering all the mayhem that had been going on around town, this gala was providing all the teenagers with an opportunity to let loose and forget about all the negativity. The grandfather clock in the living room had struck six o'clock mere minutes ago, and the party was already in full swing.

Kendall sat in the floor, telling a ghost story he'd heard one time while James was sitting in the recliner with Francie propped up on his lap, his eyes practically glued to her cleavage. She was equally entranced as well, her hands skimming up and down his biceps and across his chest. Carlos was seated on the floor in front of the couch Gemma was sitting on, and she was giving him a shoulder rub. Her cousin Harley was cross legged on the hard wood floor, mindlessly brushing her finger back and forth over a box encasing a Ouija board. Logan was settled on the smaller couch next to Camille, with an arm draped over her shoulder.

Kendall was in the middle of a sentence when he stopped abruptly and tipped his head back, letting out a howl that made every head within earshot turn towards him with curiosity. But the dimpled blonde paid no attention to his audience, for his eyes were transfixed to a blonde woman who just walked through the door, wearing a Catwoman costume. She was dressed in a one-piece black leather suit that accented her slim figure. It was skin tight; the top swooped down to show off a decent amount of cleavage, while the backside criss-crossed her back, leaving it almost bare. A mask covered the top half of her face, and was topped off with a headband featuring cat ears, with her long curls hanging down her back.

Being that this was Kendall's first time drinking, his somewhat usually shy and gentle demeanor had disappeared, trading places with obnoxious courage. Forgetting about his task at hand, Kendall leapt from the floor and strutted over to new guest, introducing himself right away. "Hey", he leaned against the door right next to her, shamelessly allowing his gaze to roam up and down her body.

A single eyebrow on the woman's face rose as a shadow of an amused smile played over her lips. She folded her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. "May I ask what you're doing?"

Kendall thought for a moment, then responded with a smooth, "A cat scan".

Catwoman bit down the urge to laugh, enjoying his obvious flirtation. "Well, do you like what you see?", she locked eyes with him, mesmerized by his emerald orbs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", he leaned in closer and whispered, his eyes drawn to her dark red lips.

"Haven't you heard?", she retorted. "Curiosity killed the cat".

"Don't worry yourself too much darlin'. If you ask me, the party didn't start until you walked in".

Her response was a purr, which made Kendall laugh and want to be alone with this hot chick to get to know her. "I'm Kendall. Want a drink?", he asked.

"I'm Andy, and sure", Catwoman flipped her hair over her shoulders before taking his outstretched hand and following him into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Francie, Harley, Camille, Logan, and one of Logan's old friends, Dale had relocated themselves to a bedroom upstairs with the lights off and a window open; and were situated in a circle around the Ouija board, now out of the box with the planchette sitting on top of it. "I don't know baby, maybe we shouldn't play it", Logan looked at Camille cautiously. "I've heard these things are evil."

"Silly", she gave a little chuckle and tapped the tip of his nose with a finger. "It's manufactured by Milton Bradley and sold in stores. I highly doubt I'm gonna get possessed or chased by a demon."

"No really", Dale leaned in to offer his two cents. "I heard from a good friend one time that when he was younger he was talking to something who said they were the devil, and he got freaked and threw the Ouija board in the trash. The next morning when he woke up, it was sitting on his bed. Everytime he tried to throw it away, it kept coming back. The same one, and he knew because it had his name written on the back. He went to one of those witch store thingies, one of those metaphysical places, and was told the only way to get rid of it for good is to burn it."

"Look, if you're too scared you don't have to play. No one's forcing you", Harley rolled her eyes.

"Exactly!", Francie threw a hand up and nodded her agreement. "Besides, it's Halloween. It's okay to have a little fun."

"Didn't you see on that show one time where that medium was using one with a client and the planchette went crazy. It was moving around by itself and flew into her neck, killing her. Creepy shit", James shuddered.

Francie craned her neck to laugh at him. "Chickenshit", she teased and stuck her tongue at her boyfriend before turning back around. "Okay, whoever's in, put your index and middle fingers on the planchette lightly. Just rest them there."

Within the next few seconds, each of the three girls had done as instructed. "C'mon Gemma", Harley tried to encourage her cousin. "We'll turn it into a girl thing. Show the men up".

"No way", Gemma shook her head rapidly. "You're inviting spirits here by using that. It's like, opening a portal and you have no control over what you pull through."

"Fine then", Harley huffed out her disappointment. "Guess it's just us three", she looked at the other two players. "What now?"

"I guess we ask if someone's here?", Camille shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess", Francie conceded.

"Okay", Camille took a deep breath and assumed control. "Is there anyone here who would like to speak to us?", she spoke out loud, starting the session.

"Shouldn't you light some candles or something?", Carlos butted in.

"Shhhh", Gemma whispered up at him and tucked herself under his arm, quite interested but afraid at the same time. Everyone watched anxiously as the planchette began to move slowly. It moved to the top left side of the board, the eye stopping over the word _YES._ Each of the three ladies glanced at eachother with wide eyes.

"Can you tell us your name?", Harley spoke the next question aloud.

Everyone held their breath as the planchette slid over the board smoothly, pausing first at the letter _M _before moving on to _A-R-I-A-H_.

Camille froze up for a moment, her jaw dropping wide open, and she backed away quickly until she rammed into the front of the couch. "No", she whispered to no one in particular. Logan's arms went around her, her hands clutching his forearms desperately.

Mariah Franklin was one of Camille's best friends since they were in diapers, one of the victims who were found a few days ago hanging from the ceiling fan in her bedroom, a gash in her ankle as if she tried to sever a vein but didn't cut deep enough.

"Why? Why did you do it Mar? Didn't you think of all of us you were leaving behind?" Camille's voice began to break and tears trickled from the corners of her eyes. Francie gasped as the planchette started to move again. The room stayed quiet as it spelled out _NOT ME._

"What wasn't you?", Camille continued. "Was it Grayson? Did he kill you?" Camille remembered that Mariah had called her in tears hours before she was found dead. She and her boyfriend had gotten into a pretty nasty fight when Mariah discovered that he was cooking meth in his best friend's basement, and had been distributing it for about a year. Mariah had always hated drugs because her uncle died of a heroin overdose at a young age, and her parents had embedded it into her that drugs were bad. Camille had her own suspicions that Grayson did it to silence Mariah, most likely scared that she would rat him out to the cops and he'd have to do hard time.

_DANGER. IT IS HERE. GO HOME _ is what was spelled out next on the board.

"Dude, I'm freaking out", Dale ran his hands down his face while Carlos hugged Gemma closer to him. Logan rubbed Camille's arms, trying to calm down the trembling woman.

Heads turned and everyone looked at eachother suspiciously, everyone claiming their innocence. "Just stop", Camille spoke sharply, and moved back to the board, placing her hands back on the planchette along with the other girls'. "What's here?"

All eyes were focused on the board, each person saying each letter as it was spelled out under their breaths. _K-O-R-K-E-L-_, when all of a sudden it shifted to the bottom center with lightning speed, stopping at the word _GOODBYE_.

"No, don't!", Harley was quick to speak up. "Don't go. Tell us what's going on".

Seconds passed with no movement, until Camille tried again. "Come back", she pleaded.

As if the spirit was waiting to be talked to, the planchette glided over to the _H _followed by the _I._

"Is this Mariah?", Francie asked.

_YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE_.

"What the fuck?", Harley cursed and moved back. "Stop playing you guys. This isn't funny anymore."

"I'm not doing it", Camille's hands lifted from the board as she scooted away.

"Me either", Francie followed suit, positioning herself between James' legs.

"If there is still a spirit here, please tell us your name", James' deep voice reverberated through the small room.

The room turned cold, dropping several degrees and not a person left in the room didn't have chills running down their spines, nor escaped the goosebumps popping up all over them as the planchette began to move on it's own.

_I WILL SEE YOU ALL SOON_

All seven humans froze in place, no one uttering a single word until Dale leapt up and opened the only window in the room, then grabbed the board and the planchette and hurled them out the window. He closed it back up immediately and then headed for the door. "It's some kind of a gag you guys", his face was shining with perspiration as his fingers ran through his hair over and over again, his mind racing just like everyone else's. "That did NOT just happen. That shit's not real", he stated with disbelief. Dale flung the door open, and with wobbling knees he took the first step out into the hallway, muttering to himself, "I need a drink."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Kind of an uneventful chapter here but it will pick up a bit next one :) Also, keep in mind that this is fiction and mostly everything is made up besides a handful of things and cut me some slack if it sucks, this is my first story of this kind. Oh and as always, a big THANK YOU to all of you lovely reviewers, you really know how to make a person feel awesome. Enjoy!**

An hour later, all thoughts from the ouija board incident were pushed aside by the individuals who had been present, and nerves were calmed. First of all, stuff like that didn't really happen; at least not in real life. It was some kind of prank that they would all laugh about tomorrow when the perpetrator came clean and exposed themselves as well as the how of the trick.

Second, the party was in full swing, over a hundred people ended up showing and all kinds of fun was in order. The threat of danger and death was now just a memory; drinks were flowing all around and a game of bobbing for apples was in play in the den across the room from a sea of dancers, the CD player cranking out cheesy Halloween songs that blasted through the speakers. A huge metal tub was laid out on the kitchen floor, where multiple bottles of alcohol were mixed with all kinds of sodas and juices, and named Jungle Juice. It was a simple way for the party-goers to fill up their cups and move on their merry ways.

Meanwhile, Kendall and Andy sat off in the sun room by themselves, where Kendall lazily strummed a guitar he saw on a stand in the corner; while they engaged in conversation. "I'm in a band with my buddy Dustin", he said.

"Yeah?", Andy asked as she turned sideways, tucking one leg underneath of her body. It's not that she didn't believe him; it was quite the opposite at this point. She was already enchanted by Mr. Knight at this point, having heard his soulful, smooth voice here and then as he crooned along to the music his fingertips would play unconsciously. Each time his emerald eyes met hers, it made her heart beat just a little faster. Hanging with him felt so natural and familiar; the blonde was losing her heart already. Coming from nothing but crappy relationships with men all of her dating life, she couldn't help but wonder if the man sitting next to her was too good to be true.

By now her head had grown somewhat fuzzy from the alcohol she'd consumed and Andy was only half listening as the man next to her spoke; her gaze flickered back and forth from his full pouty lips to his fingers. "Yeah, we make songs in his basement", Kendall said sheepishly. "But we're planning a tour real soon and hoping to get famous."

"I'm sure that won't be hard. Two cute guys playing instruments and singing. Girls will go crazy", the female tilted her head to the side and walked two of her fingers up his arms.

Kendall smirked, showing off his dimples, and inched his face a little closer to hers. "You think I'm cute?"

"Hmm maybe", she teased, pulling a shoulder up to her chin.

"I think you do", his head moved even more near to hers. "And let me just say, it's a mutual opinion." His sentence ended with a wink, and he gave a small chuckle at the pink hue that crept up into Andy's cheeks before he swooped down and covered her lips with his.

...

Out in the backyard, numerous people were gathered around the huge fire; some roasting marshmallows or cuddling, while listening intently as Gemma spoke. Carlos sat next to her on a log, eyes widened in amazement as she talked. Besides that, he was smitten by her beauty and excited by the way her palm kept brushing up against his thigh. "Halloween actually derives from something that used to be called Samhain. It originated in Ireland, which indicated that the harvest season was ending and winter would start. It was celebrated between dusk of October thirty first and dawn on Novemeber first. Somehow through the years things evolved from different religions and various traditions were derived.

Also, supposedly it's the time that the veils between the world of the living and the world of the dead are the thinnest, where beings from both realms could come together and socialize. It was said that spirits of the people who recently passed away could enter the human's bodies of those who were still living. Afraid to be possessed, the people started to dress up in ghoulish costumes to defer the spirits. As the idea became less popular, they were dressing as other things, then in eighteen forty, the custom was brought here to America, and that's why people like to wear costumes."

When Gemma paused to catch her breath and take a sip from her red solo cup, Callie came bounding from the side of the house, staggering over the lawn in her six inch heels. "Where's Camille? I need to ask her something."

"She and Logan left a while ago 'cause she wasn't feeling good. She wanted to go home", Francie offered.

The Elvira lookalike's eyebrows rose as she leaned a shoulder on the deck and pursed her dark red lips together, a frown making it's way to her mouth. "But Logan's car is still parked out front", she jabbed her thumb as if to help get her point across.

"I haven't seen them", Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe they snuck off to the woods somewhere for a quickie", James peered into his girlfriend's eyes, the expression on his face both amused and insinuating.

The Vampire Slayer licked her lips and bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a smile. She never had been any good at keeping secrets; and it just so happened that she and James had their own little rendezvou planned in the boathouse for just a little bit later.

"Well has anyone seen them since then? Camille has my keys and without 'em I'm stuck here for the night", Callie groaned.

"No worries", a more than buzzed Kevin Hopkins sat up straighter in his chair. "I'm crashing in one of the bedrooms upstairs, you can stay with me", he sneered hopefully.

"Ugh", Callie did nothing to try to hide her disgust. For some reason, Kevin thought he was entitled to whatever he wanted from girls just because he had been the captain of the football team back in high school. The thought hadn't occurred to him that that was merely two years ago and now he was just a twenty year old stoner who worked at Dairy Queen earning minimum wage. "Regardless", she crossed her arms over her chest. "My mom is totally gonna flip her shit if I don't come home. I was grounded, not even supposed to be leaving the house, but my stupid ass snuck out, so it's not like I can say I'm staying over with Gracie or something." Her mom was the head nurse for the graveyard shift at Huntington Memorial Hospital, and was very known for being a strict single parent.

Francie stood up, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her blank tank top. "I have an idea. We'll all go help look for them. James and I will check the boathouse. Carlos and Gemma can check the bedrooms. Kevin, you can go with them", Francie gave him a warning look as soon as his mouth opened to argue and he quickly shut it then stood up to join his crew. Umm", her eyes scanned everyone else. "Dale, you and Callie check that trail that leads into the woods on the left side of the house. And the rest of you can just roam around looking wherever", she stated, placing her hands on her lips, giving a satisfied nod.

"Yeah, what she said", James got to his feet and reiterated, flinging an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

...

The Impala was parked on the lawn in front of a two story brick house with a lake twinkling behind it in the moonlight, with the Winchester brothers inside arguing. "You think that a Halloween bash full of teenagers is the place to find our Korkelai?", Dean drummed his fingers on the dashboard. There's been a victim everynight for the past week, with the exception of one, and Sam and Dean aren't so sure there won't be another hit. The only piece of information that stood out to anyone came from Bobby Singer; a fellow hunter and one of their dad's best friends before he died. There wasn't much lore on a Korkelai; someone who offered up seven vials of virgin's blood to a Pagan God, to whom which would bring back a soul from the dead and let them choose the vessel of their own choice to enter and have forever.

"Well it is possible. I mean, the psychic lady who walked up to us out of nowhere said we'd find who we're looking for at a party. Plus, Camille's dad said this is where she was going to be tonight." After doing some strenuous investigating, Sam was able to find out that the Robert's girl was there the night that her friend died.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Just anybody can walk up to us when we're questioning people on the street and handing out cold hard cash to get some answers; claiming to know something. That bum probably saw us slip the dude outside of _Bell, Book, and Candle_ a fifty and decided to take her chances."

"Can't you just try to be a little hopeful? I mean, this is the only lead we have", Sam pulled the small notepad out of the glove compartment along with a flashlight and turned it on before starting to flip through the book. "AND if I'm correct with my theory and the killer in fact does show up around here and makes a move considering", his voice became sarcastic, "Oh I don't know, ninety five percent of the teenage population from this small town is present, this is a jackpot for her and a lucky break for us."

"Okay fine", Dean agreed, hating the fact that he wasn't the one figuring things out.

Sam sensed his tension and kept his mouth shut, allowing his brother the time he needed to calm down, getting lost in his thoughts until a few minutes later Dean spoke sharply, making Sam jump. "What the hell is that? I thought those MmmBop kids grew up or something?"

It took a moment for Sam to acknowledge that his brother was talking about the music playing through the speakers from the MP3 player. "They're Big Time Rush and they're pretty good", he retorted.

"Yeah, if you're into that bubblegum pop crap", the older sibling said, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his long tresses. "Don't hate, okay. Jess used to listen to them all the time", his chin fell to his chest. Obviously his old girlfriend was heavily on his mind.

"Oh I get it", Dean pressed his lips together and nodded several times. "You're listening to it 'cause it makes you feel closer to Jess."

"Yeah", Sam's head lifted and his heart felt a bit lighter that Dean understood.

"Pfft", Dean scoffed. "It's still pansy shit and I wouldn't be caught dead to listening to it." Bringing truth to his words, he leaned over and pushed the power button, bringing silence to the car.

Sam tilted his head against the seatback and closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose; his brother just never could seem to give him a break. "Oh", his voice rose as he turned his face sharply towards Dean. "You've never been a fan of boybands?", he accused.

"Nope. Like I said, not my thing", he gave Sam a satisfied grin. "I'm all about the rock and roll, not the lovey dovey, mushy marshmallow garbage. Besides boybands are nothing but a big sausagefest...gross", he shuddered.

Sam laughed. "Get off your high horse. I know you used to go around singing songs from The Backstreet Boys to girls when you were in high school."

"I think you're mistaking me with someone else", Dean replied, his gaze fixed on three girls strolling together up the walkway, dressed in scantily clad costumes.

"Does the name Stephanie Morris ring a bell?"

"No clue", the older sibling continued to observe intently as one chick bent down to tighten the strap on her shoe, exposing her tiny lace underwear. "Yeah baby", he mumbled under his breath.

"Well that's funny because I seem to remember coming across a videotape one time of you singing 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' to her. It appeared that you were out on her balcony; kind of like a Romeo & Juliet-esque moment", Sam held in his laughter.

"It was just to get in her pants, and totally worth it", Dean kept his gaze straight ahead and ripped the keys from the ignition. Without missing a beat, he changed the subject. "What, are we just gonna sit around here all night dicking off or are we gonna do some work?", he asked and climbed out of the car without waiting for Sam to respond. He slammed the door closed and shoved the keys into his pocket before popping the collar of his jacket while making a mental note to find that damned videotape and burn it before someone else saw it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Can I just say that my readers are the best?! I love you guys! Also, ****kachilee07**** and ****supersillystories**** have teamed up to write a story together *squeal* AND the first chapter is out! It's called ****Obsessed**** and it's posted on ****kachilee07****'s account, I think you guys should totally go read it!**

Somehow, the sigh of frustration that Andy had been holding in for the past while slipped out unexpectedly, making her freeze up. Directly behind and underneath the woman, as she was sitting on the blonde's lap, Kendall stopped what he was doing, his left hand falling to her knee to rest. "What's wrong?", he asked over her head.

"I just...", she closed her eyes, searching for the right words to say without hurting his feelings. "My fingers are sore and my head is blurred with the words 'fret', 'string', and 'chords'. I'm pretty overwhelmed", she confessed, waiting for his response.

A warm feeling flowed through her body when he crooned, "Awwww". It wasn't exactly the reaction she was expecting, and she was relieved. Andy had always wanted to learn how to play guitar, but never got the chance. Naturally, when Kendall offered to somewhere around half an hour ago, she jumped at the chance.

Taking her left hand raising it, he straightened her fingers and looked them over, whispering an apology before he pressed his lips to each of her four fingertips, making her melt against him. "It takes time to get your calluses. But when you do, it's no longer painful."

"I'm sorry", she apologized, a twinge of guilt nagging at her as the last kiss was placed to her pinky and the appendage was returned to her lap. "I really appreciate you trying to teach me, though", Andy craned her neck so that Kendall could see her face. "Please don't think I'm ungr-", before the last word could exit her mouth, Kendall kissed her, his lips warm and inviting. Keeping it respectable, Kendall pulled away after tracing the seam of her lips with his tongue.

"No apologies are necessary", he smiled, his eyes dancing with delight as he took the guitar by the neck and set it onto the floor, leaning it against the couch. "We can try again sometime, like maybe next week?", he tilted his head slightly, awaiting her response.

Andy nibbled on her bottom lip. "Is that your way of asking me out, like possibly...on a date?"

"It sure is", the blonde enforced this by squeezing her hip. "We could go have dinner, see a movie, get ice cream", he raised his thick eyebrows. "Or we could do all three", he suggested.

Andy grinned and shifted in Kendall's lap, turning to face him. "That sounds wonderful."

"Great", he smiled up at her then pressed his lips together, watching her eyes dart to his dimples. "I think you should give me your number then, so I can call you." Wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her propped up while he dug around for his phone, Kendall pulled the device out, but dropped it to the floor when someone came rushing in, breathless.

"Something happened to Logan. I saw his car door open and he's just laying in there. Th-there's blood", the male in a Peter Griffin costume grabbed his side with one hand, while the other ran worriedly through his hair.

Forgetting the phone and even the woman sitting on his lap, Kendall got to his feet and sprinted towards the front door of the house.

...

As soon as the door was opened, James flipped the lightswitch on and kicked the door of the boathouse closed, then pushed Francie up against the wall, causing a giggle to escape her lips. "Somebody's impatient", she teased. He growled and slid his hands up from her hips to her breasts.

"I've been waiting for this all night", the tall brunette murmured a moment before his mouth found his girlfriend's neck and his thumbs skimmed over her nipples, causing them to harden through the fabric of her bra and the tank top. She gave her shoulders a few shrugs and managed to wiggle her way out of the leather jacket, dropping it to the floor. Amused as usual by James' obsessive attention to her breasts, Francie let him have his fun while untying the cape wrapped around his neck and letting the light fabric cascade to his feet. Next, she untucked the white dress shirt from his black pants and unbuttoned it, allowing her hands to roam up the dips of his abdomen and over the expanse of his chest.

With the heat of him under her hands, Francie's desire grew, and she took it upon herself to pop the button of her jeans and unzip them, pushing them down to the middle of her thighs. James was quick to run his hands around to her back and to her butt, yanking her close to him. They both hissed at the contact. Unable to help herself, the Vampire Slayer stuck her tongue out and drug it across a pec, teasing a nipple with the tip. Meanwhile, an impatient James took the liberty of removing his pants, completely stepping out of them.

Francie shrieked with surprise as James lifted her by the hips and carried her a few feet, setting her down on the wicker couch. The fabric was cool on her back, but James' desperation of pulling her boots off, followed by both the denim and satin panties together kept her warm. His boxers were shed next before he pushed her at the knees, nudging her thighs apart. Not giving her much of a chance to prepare for him, James laid over her and lined himself up with her entrance before pushing into her, an inch at a time.

His mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss, his hips stilling once he was buried in her velvety heat. His hands worked their way up her torso, pushing the shirt up as he went. As soon as it ascended her bra, his lips tore away from hers and his fingers went to her back, pushing for her to arch it so he could undo the undergarment. After that task was completed, the tank top was the next to go, leaving the couple fully nude and exposed to eachother, already joined. His hazel eyes greedily drank in her nakedness, his cock twitching in response. "I just needed this. It's not the same if I can't see all of you", James spoke, his voice laced with lust. Lifting himself up with one palm pressed to the cushions, the other pulled a knee up to his waist, and held it there as he drew his hips back, then drove into Francie.

"I love you", his face dropped to her neck, the alcohol combined with his need setting a rapid pace for his love-making.

"Love you, too", Francie's voice wavered as she wrapped an arm around his neck, the other gripping at his bicep, her free leg coming up and circling his back, holding him to her.

Ecstasy took over and the couple was soon lost in eachother, until the door suddenly burst open. Francie screamed and James stiffened. "What the hell dude? We're busy here", James shouted.

Dean stood there, his lips slowly curling up at the sight in front of him. "My bad", he said, openly gawking at the couple, making no move to leave. The attractive lady pinned underneath of the man had caught his attention and he winked at her. Of course, the blush that made it's way up to woman's cheeks intrigued him even more and he blew her a kiss, until a male voice discouraged him.

"Umm, do you mind?", James snarked, oblivious to the fact that Dean had been silently flirting with his girlfriend.

"Go right ahead", Dean waved his hand nonchalantly, making James groan. Before James could say anything else, Dean's phone went off and he took it out of his pocket. "Yeah?", he answered, noting that Sam was on the other end, calling.

"Come to the front of the house. We just might be on to something", his brother's urgent voice filled his ear. Without responding, Dean closed the phone and slid it into his pocket, taking one last look at the couple, hoping for just a glimpse of the brunette's breasts. Disappointed that her boyfriend's body was still shielding hers, Dean cleared his throat before giving a nod and leaving the boathouse, taking care to turn the lock on the handle before closing the door.

...

"Everybody just stay back, please", Sam ordered while flashing the fake FBI badge in one hand, using his arm to clear the area directly surrounding him, sending the handful of inquisitive teens walking backwards. "This is official business, and I know you guys are curious, but you need to let us do our job."

"What's going on?", Dean strode up to him rapidly.

"Someone found a body in a car", Sam answered, nodding his head towards a white Nissan Z with the driver's side door opened. "Don't know what happened yet, heard someone screaming that someone's dead, and saw the body. That's as far as I've gotten."

"Okay", Dean licked his bottom lip. "You go take a look at the victim. I'll talk to these kids and see what I can figure out."

"Kay", Sam wasted no time in making his way over to the car and inspecting the body. The kid was laying on his side, with blood staining the seat. Reaching his arm out, he used his index and middle fingers to rest against the pulsepoint of the boy's left wrist. Not feeling a beat, Sam sighed with confirmation that he's no longer alive and then grabbing the arm, he rolled the body over, skimming his gaze up and down to find anything; coming up with a problem. The boy's neck was twisted at an odd angle, no doubtedly the cause of death. But that still left an issue with the blood on the interior of the car. Seeing a trickle from the victim's mouth, Sam retrieved a pair of rubber gloves from his pocket and put them on. Leaning over for better access, he used his thumb to pry open the jaw, horrified at what he saw; the boy's tongue had been cut out.

Investigating a corpse was never one of Sam's favorite parts of the job, but a crucial one nonetheless, and as he got back up onto his feet, he gave the backseat a once-over, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Repeating the action over the front half of the car, he saw the cut off tongue lying on the floorboard just in front of the gas pedal. making his stomach churn. Cupping a hand over his mouth, Sam spun around and took a few steps away from the car.

"I-Is...is he dead?", a tall blonde guy asked, his hands curled into fists at his sides. A girl dressed in a CatWoman costume stood next to him, with her arms wrapped around her middle protectively, her head resting on the man's bicep.

Sam inhaled sharply while deliberating what to say. Figuring that everyone there were either friends or acquaintances, and the need for safety was now heightened, the younger brother nodded. Dean must have been watching out of the corner of his eye, for no sooner than Sam responded to the blonde, the brothers' eyes met. Dean stepped away from the girl he was currently interrogating, and raised his voice to address the few others standing around. "I think it's best if we all go inside and finish up the investigation."

Within two minutes, everyone was ushered inside while Dean ran around the backside of the house to alert the misfit couple in the boathouse of the happenings; and gave a sigh of relief when he saw the two lovebirds entering the sliding glass doors, hand in hand. He followed them inside, his eyes naturally drawn to Buffy's rear-end, watching the way her hips swung as she walked. Okay, so she had a boyfriend but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the beauty of her assets.

Finding Sam talking to a couple leaning against the counters in the kitchen, he joined them; intent on catching up what he had missed. Grabbing a beer from the six pack box on the island, he opened it effortlessly on the edge of the counter and listened on.

"Do you guys know anyone that would want to kill Lenny?"

"Logan, his name is Logan", a female dressed as a cheerleader replied. "And no, he's the type to help anyone in need. A friend to anyone."

"Do you know where he was headed, or maybe if he was by himself?", Sam continued.

"Umm", the girl's lips curved upwards at the side, while an Elvira look-alike chimed in.

"I heard that he and his girlfriend Camille were leaving, but that was a while ago. No one has seen them since, and his car is still out front". The name Camille rang a bell with Sam and he remembered speaking to her father earlier on in the day.

Well, with Logan being dead and the girl missing, there still could be hope. "We've seen", Sam acknowledged that aspect of it. "What does she look like?"

"She's maybe like five two with long dark brown hair, it's pretty wavy", the first girl spoke up.

"What was she wearing?", Dean took a sip of the beer, trying to keep himself calm. Sometimes information just didn't come as fast as he would like it to.

"Just jeans and a gray hoodie. She had a rough week and didn't feel like dressing up or even coming. Logan talked her into coming tonight."

It's not like women who matched that physical description weren't a dime a dozen, so Dean took over. "Is there anything that would help us identify her? Like a tattoo, birthmark, a-"

"She has a beauty mark on the left side. It's kinda above her lip", Elvira offered apprehensively, as if she wasn't sure if it would make a difference or not.

"Oh, that is great", Dean shook his head and the Winchester's looked at eachother, the looks on their faces mirroring the other's as they acknowledged that there's a chance that this Camille could be the killer they're looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N HAPPY HALLOWEEN to all you lovely reviewers. No matter how you celebrate/spend the holiday, be safe and I hope you have lots of fun!**

Camille stood at the edge of the shore of the lake, her whole body except for her chin and up was under the murky water as her eyes searched wildly for the woman chasing her. The moon was her only light, but it shone bright enough to reveal a black snake slithering over her right hand, making it's way to the opposite side. Biting down hard enough to draw blood, Camille made sure to stay silent as the creature passed, for fear of giving herself away to the knife wielding madperson.

_It all seemed so surreal. Just a short while ago, she and Logan were getting ready to head home when a woman dressed in all black approached his car. Neither of the two were too concerned with this considering it's Halloween and the lake house was crawling with people dressed up in any and every kind of costume, but when she pulled a knife out of the boot and began chanting something in a different language, fear crept up. What kind of clever costume made a woman's eyes glow red and for marks to just appear all over her arms? Logan started yelling, and with one swift movement, his tongue had been cut out. Camille screamed and climbed out of the passenger's seat of the car, backing away in shock. It wasn't until she watched the mysterious lady take both sides of her boyfriend's head in her hands and give it a twist that produced a sickening crunching sound, did she begin to run. _

_ Somehow, Camille had managed to sneak into the empty boat house and hide, but she had seen plenty of horror movies in her life and knew that the killer always found the hiding victims, so she couldn't stay in place too long. After a while, Camille figured she'd take a canoe since they're practically silent and paddle herself over to the other side of the lake and make a run for it. Unfortunately when she did that, she ran around in circles, oddly always ending back up to the small boat she tied to a tree. Common sense kicked in and she'd had to devise another plan. There wasn't much to do in a place that's surrounded by woods and the closest neighbors were miles away, so Camille decided her next best bet would be to go back to the house where there was access to a phone and she could call the proper authorities; because regrettably her cell had fallen out of her pocket sometime while she was on the run. _

_ But just like the rest of her luck had been crappy throughout the evening, it continued on with it's path of destruction and Camille found herself getting the canoe stuck on something in the bottom of the lake. Hearing various snaps and crackles coming from the woods, she knew she couldn't remain in the boat. Having no other choice but to get out and find another way to get to safety, she swam under the water all the way until she reached the mouth. _

"I know you're out here. I see the boat", the woman's voice rang out, filling Camille's ears. As if the water wasn't already cold enough, terror seeped through to her bones, making her shiver. Right now, Camille was closer to the boat house than the actual house, and knew that if she could get inside, she would surely be able to find something to use as a weapon to protect herself. But this wasn't a game or a movie, this was real life and Camille couldn't count on anything, couldn't predict any moves, and couldn't just take a chance.

Peering above the the surface of the land, Camille saw a pair of feet heading in her direction and her first instinct would have been to duck, but the shrill laugh that rang out assured her that she had been seen. Having no time to think of anything else, Camille lowered herself down to make it look like she was trying to conceal herself, and waited as the steps grew closer. Knowing it was now or never, the brunette quickly reached out and grabbed an ankle, giving it a harsh tug. As she had hoped, the woman was caught off guard and couldn't keep her balance, therefore tumbling into the water beside Camille. Not bothering to look, Camille scrambled out of the lake and sprinted to the lake house. Once inside, she locked the door and frantically scanned the area for something to use as protection. Thankfully a hammer sitting haphazardly on a coffee table caught her eye, and she picked it up, clutching it close to her heart.

Now all she needed to do was find a way to make it to the house. Her heart hammered fiercely in her chest and adrenaline flew through her veins like there was no tomorrow as she unlocked the door and cracked it open, peering out the tiniest bit. First she looked to the left, seeing nothing. As her head turned towards the opposite side, something caught her vision, making her heart stop for the briefest of moments, before she let out a deep exhale at the realization it was just a low flying bird. Noting that everything was clear, she stuck one foot out the door before a voice stopped her. "I wasn't going to kill him you know?"

Camille spun around, holding the hammer out in front of her, watching as the woman dressed in all black inched closer. Her face was dirty and caked with mud, making it hard for Camille to recognize her, and the hood was pulled up over her head, so she had no idea who was trying to kill her. "I just cut his tongue out so he couldn't call for help. It was really all so simple, I just needed some of his blood. But then he scratched my face and pulled my hair. Hurt like hell", the woman used the other hand that wasn't clutching the knife to pat over the left side of her face, drawing attention to several gashes marring her cheek. "So it was only natural that I kill him. Who wants to walk around with scars for the rest of their life, getting weird looks from people? Not me", she shrugged and took a step closer, making Camille take a cautious step backward. No matter how much her brain screamed at her to run, she just couldn't; she was too fascinated by what was being said.

"As for you, Little Miss Not So Innocent", the perpetrator sneered. "I just needed a bit of your red body fluid as well, but one whiff of you told me that it was useless. Yeah, I know all about what you were doing in the other room the night I got to your friend. Hmm, what was her name?", the woman tapped a finger to her chin, while tauntingly raising her eyes to the ceiling. Her lips formed a perfect O shape before ridiculing Camille even further. "Mariah. Yeah, you were with Lance that night, getting down and dirty. And your poor little boyfriend died thinking that you were saving yourself for him. Never had a clue you cheated on him." The hooded figure clicked her tongue to her teeth a few times and slide the tip of her finger over the blade.

"Seems like you're always in the right place at the right time", she giggled. "Well not tonight. Not now. Contrary to what you might believe, I'm not really into the whole murdering business. Started just over a week ago and well, let's just say that you've seen too much and I have to get rid of you. I do admire your courage, though, and your strength. Sadly, it's just something I have to do."

"I-I...won't tell anybody if you just let me go. I'll pretend that I got knocked out and...and that I don't know anything", Camille uttered while the killer came even nearer.

"Don't you watch movies? You should know talking things out never works."

Camille's eyes intensely gazed at the woman approaching her, waiting for her to come closer. "It never hurts to try", she pulled a shoulder up to her chin.

"Try this", the lady lunged toward Camille, causing her to swing the hammer at full force toward her head. "Mother fucker!", the killer squealed, while falling to her knees and bringing a hand up to her temple.

Instead of waiting for another move to be made, Camille dropped the hammer and took off out the door, closing it behind her and dashing for the house. She ran up the dock, slipping as she went considering her clothes were wet and heavy, still soaked from the lake. She landed on the wooden planks just where it was about to meet the grass, and miraculously managed to catch herself before falling back into the water. Taking a second to look back at the boathouse, her heart fell when she saw the person trying to kill her running out the door. "Shit", she clumsily clambered around, getting back to her feet, her gaze now on the sliding glass doors at the patio. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP!", she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran, her legs and chest both burning from the exertion.

Each pound of her feet on the ground brought her closer to the house, her yelling persistent. Footsteps directly behind her distracted her, and Camille craned her neck to see how much leeway she had over the other lady. Only about a yard separated the females, and Camille was close enough to hear music coming from the house, the thought of victory giving her a bit of extra energy. Unfortunately, she got a cramp in her leg, causing her to slow down. She felt a yank to the ends of her hair, followed by a shove to her backside before colliding into the side of the house as a sharp pain encompassed her chest and back. When Camille looked down, a metal hook attached to side of the house was staked through her body with dark red liquid was seeping from her torso. Everything went fuzzy and her world turned black as her heart stopped beating.

...

"You know we totally shouldn't be doing this", Gemma giggled while Carlos gave her arm a tug, sending her falling onto his lap. She caught herself with her arms around his neck, his wrapping around her waist. The couple had snuck up to one of the rooms upstairs, despite the Winchester brothers' spiel about not going anywhere alone, and in groups of at least four for safety purposes.

"I just wanted you all to myself for a few minutes", the latino murmured and nuzzled his nose in his girlfriend's neck. The alcohol made him a bit more carefree.

Gemma adjusted herself so that she was straddling Carlos on the bed, while he remained sitting up. "Oh yeah?", she dragged a nail down his bicep, and back up again.

"Yes", he pressed his lips to hers, nibbling on the bottom one.

"And just what did have in mind for us to do?", she wiggled her eyebrows, even knowing that Carlos couldn't see in the dark.

"Hmm, I don't know", he pushed her hair behind her shoulders and tipped his head to the side, placing a random kiss to her neck. "Maybe a little bit of this. A little bit of that."

"Oh, I totally underestimated you Mr. Garcia", Gemma's skin erupted with goosebumps as the warmth of his hand slid up her back, beneath the angel costume while his lips played with the sensitive spot just underneath her earlobe.

Gemma tilted her head back, getting caught up in the heat. "Oh did you now?", he retorted, amusement lacing his voice.

"Mhmm", she bit her lip as his teeth closed around her pulsepoint. Next she grazed her own palm up the front of his shirt, surprised at hardness of his abs and chest. "But", she lifted herself up slightly, getting more excited. "Maybe you shouldn't underestimate me", she continued.

Carlos pulled his head away from his girlfriend, intent on questioning her. "What's that supposed to me-?", but he closed his mouth instantly when she pushed him down onto his back and climbed over him. Hey, he might not be very experienced, but he knew when to shut up. Gemma gave a peck to his lips, then bit the bottom one before sneaking her tongue inside his. His hand came around the back of her head, while the other dove slower, cupping her butt.

As the minutes passed, their passion grew and clothes seemed to become a nuisance. Gemma sat up on Carlos' thighs and carefully removed the top of her costume, leaving her bra covered breasts for Carlos to see. "Your turn", she suggested as the white silk landed on the floor with a whisper.

The man didn't have to be told twice. He lifted himself up and grabbed his shirt at the neck, pulling it over his torso and tossing it somewhere behind him carelessly. When he angled his head up for a kiss, a knock came at the door. "Ignore it", he pleaded quietly.

Complying with his request, the woman allowed him to shift her over onto the mattress and begin tracing the outline of her bra. Suddenly, the knocking came again, making the couple tense up. "Gemma, it's me, Harley. I really need to talk to you", they heard from the other side of the door.

Gemma swallowed hard, acknowledging that her cousin sounded distressed and slid out from under Carlos. "I'm sorry", she stated. He gave a sigh to imply his disappointment, but made no effort to say anything else as his girlfriend strutted over to the door and unlocked it.

"What happened to you?!", she exclaimed when she saw Harley standing there sopping wet, her Raggedy Anne costume from earlier absent and in it's place, a pair of black jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. She was dirty and blood caked one of her cheeks as tears slipped from the corner of each eye. Harley just stood there. "A-are you alright?", Gemma asked next.

"I think so, but I'm just", Harley looked to the floor and rubbed at her head. "I really need to talk to you. Alone", she added when Gemma took her hand.

"Okay, yeah. Umm", she glanced back at Carlos who shook his head, understanding the need for privacy. "I'll be back as soon as I can", she called to her boyfriend and stepped out into the hallway with her cousin. They made their way to the next room, and Gemma pushed the door open, where she waited for Harley to enter before going in herself.

"Okay, we're alone now. What's up?", she asked, genuinely worried about her cousin. Instead of a vocal response, she felt a cloth being placed over her mouth and nose, making her gasp. Almost immediately, Gemma grew light-headed and lost consciousness.


End file.
